Welcome Back, Liv
by SkyeRose
Summary: My take on what should have happened when Olivia got back. ONESHOT. EO of course!


**Welcome Back, Liv**

**Disclaimer: Man: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?**

**Me: I do.**

**Man: Do you own these characters?**

**Me: Ummmmm….?**

**Man: You swore to tell the whole truth.**

**Me: No, but if I did I would've killed off dan--!**

**Man: The people rest.**

**A/N: Don't you just love the disclaimer? I'll probably be using it all lot. So, I just finished my story You Left Me. And from the reviews I've gotten I decided to post another story. It's only a oneshot, though. I need a break from the "chapter" stories. So thank you to all those who read my stories. Much love and appreciation for you:P**

**I wrote this story back in October when the "stunner" still existed. I totally forgot I had it until now, but then I found it and decided to post it. So sorry if the timing seems weird. :P**

**ENJOY!!! **

There are certain things in life you don't do. You don't color on your brother's face with Sharpie, you don't fall in love with your partner, and you don't let said partner get a new female partner. Detective Olivia Benson learned that shortly after she returned from her undercover assignment. When she saw _her_ partner and that woman. She was kicking herself for taking that assignment. How dare he? How dare he like that _other_ woman.

With a jolt Olivia realized that was how Kathy must have felt the first time she met Olivia.

"Damn." Olivia whispered to herself. "What am I gonna do?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Olivia!" Munch said in surprise when she walked into the squad room. Fin and Elliot looked up.

"Hey." Olivia smiled. Munch got up and hugged her. She returned it warmly. Fin was next. "I missed you guys!" she said still smiling. She glanced at Elliot and her smile faded. "Elliot." She said.

Munch and Fin looked at each other when they heard the ice in her voice.

"Hey Liv." He moved to hug her, but she turned to Munch.

"So what have I missed?" she asked.

"Uh," Munch glanced at Elliot who looked like he'd been slapped. But before Munch could answer Elliot broke in.

"Yeah, Munch. What have I missed?" Elliot interrupted.

"Elliot…?" Munch asked. But Olivia turned around.

"Where's your partner Elliot?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he answered.

"Your partner. Where is she? I haven't," she paused. "I haven't properly met her."

"What are you talking about? What's your problem?" It was out of his mouth before he could think about it.

"My problem? God, I can't deal with this anymore!" Olivia shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Deal with what?" Elliot sneered sarcastically.

"You, Elliot! I can't deal with you anymore! Cragen asked me to come back, even when I told him I wasn't ready. I thought you'd be happy to see me, but then I saw you with _her_ and I…I ran." Olivia chuckled tiredly. "But you know what the really pathetic part is, Elliot?"

Olivia turned away from him. "I was happy to see you." She was speaking in barely above a whisper. She shook her head and walked to the door. She walked out of the squad room without so much as a look back.

Elliot collapsed in his chair and stared at the wall.

"She'll come back. She just needs time." Munch said.

"Yeah, she'll be back." Fin added shrugging his shoulders at Munch. Munch shrugged right back.

Captain Cragen watched the goings-on from his office. He sighed. Sure Olivia would be back. But it would probably only be to hand in her resignation papers

"Stabler!" Cragen called opening the door to his office. "What are you sitting around for? Bring her back."

"Captain…" Elliot started.

"Elliot, if you don't get her now, she won't come back."

Elliot stood up slowly. He took one step, two steps, and then he was running. He ran down the hall and turned the corner just as the elevator doors closed.

"Olivia!" he yelled. People turned to look as he bolted through the doors to the stairs. He ran down the steps and flew out the door. He stopped when he hit the sidewalk. She was walking down the street; hands in her pockets and head down. He ran up behind her, grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"Elliot." She said in a voice that clearly stated she had been expecting this.

"Olivia, you can't leave. Not again."

"Elliot, please! Try seeing it from my side. I left. Granted, I didn't say goodbye, but everyday I worried about this place. I wondered if it would be different when I came back. And, yeah, it was. You had a new partner and you seem to have gotten pretty close to her. I don't want to be the person who keeps you from what you want. I just want you to be happy!" At this, she wrenched her arm from his grasp and stepped back.

"If you want to be with her, fine! I'm leaving, Elliot. Go get your partner back."

"I can't." Elliot said softly stepping towards her.

"Oh? And why's that?" Olivia replied harshly.

"Because she's refusing to come back."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She thinks that I could replace her with someone else. She's just so stubborn." Elliot smiled. Olivia looked away.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" her voice was low with shame. Elliot smiled again. "You really want me to come back?"

"Yes." Elliot said, but Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know Elliot." She looked up. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They returned to the stationhouse an hour later. Munch and Fin looked expectantly up at her.

"Well?" they asked. Olivia looked at Elliot. Yes, she had decided to come back, but she wasn't going to come right out and tell them. She was gonna play a little game.

"Well, I'm not sure, but Elliot has made me a very, uh," she paused for effect. "A very tempting offer." She looked sideways at Elliot.

"Oh? And what would that 'tempting offer' be?" Munch asked standing up.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Elliot said with a playful smile. "Liv and I have come to an agreement. It is between the two of us and no one else needs to know." He started to walk to his desk.

"Hold up!" Fin said in his best 'you're-hiding-something-juicy-and-I'm-gonna-find-out-what-it-is' cop voice.

"Yes?" Olivia asked like a child who's been caught in the cookie jar.

"What's the agreement?" Fin asked again. Olivia shrugged at Elliot. She turned to Munch and Fin.

"Only if you promise not to tell." She turned to Elliot. "We could give them a demonstration."

Elliot eyed her, wondering what she was up to. He shrugged and thought 'Sure. Why not?'

He walked over to her, hooked his fingers in her belt loops, and pulled her to him. Olivia put her hands on Elliot's chest and brought her face to his. They were barely an inch apart when they both burst out laughing. The looks on Munch and Fin's faces when they thought that the two partners were going to kiss was priceless. Elliot doubled over in laughter and Olivia fell against his desk. Tears swam in her eyes as she laughed.

"Yes." She gasped. "I'm back." Elliot pulled her to her feet and looked into her eyes. They both tried to keep a straight face, but it was no use; they were laughing again. Munch and Fin looked at each other, disappointment evident in their eyes.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "You're not going to leave again, are you?" he asked.

"No, Elliot."

"Well, then, welcome back, Liv."

This time he really did kiss her.

**A/N: Just something I thought I'd post. It's not great, but I feel brain dead today. I haven't slept for two days. I'll post some stuff tomorrow. Remember: I'm a review junkie! Love it when you guys review!! ;)**


End file.
